Psych et délices
by Beautiful Disasterek
Summary: Juste un délire Sterek un peu bizarre. Non, je ne consomme pas de drogues, j'ai juste créé mon univers à moi lol.


**Note**** : Helloooooo. Alors, je sais pas ce que j'ai foutu, mais je l'ai fait. C'est un joyeux bordel ce truc et je sais même pas pourquoi je le poste. Vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je me rends aux autorités compétentes et les messieurs en blouse blanche vont bien s'occuper de moi. Enfin voilà, ça donne ça quand j'écoute du Florence + The Machine en écrivant à 3h du mat.**

**Disclaimer ****: Les personnages de Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent pas, même si, putain je fais nimp avec eux. **

Derek Hale avait l'habitude de grogner, tout le monde le savait. C'était l'essence même de son existence en fait. La morosité, la tristesse à peine voilée, la colère. Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Évidemment, il avait des contacts avec ses congénères, mais ils restaient très limités : la meute l'appelait de temps en temps lorsqu'ils avaient besoin de son aide et vice-versa. Mais c'était tout. Il ne se faisait pas de bouffe entre potes, ne sortait pas avec des filles, n'allait pas en boîte. Il ne faisait rien de ce qu'un jeune homme de son âge aurait du faire.

Ceci dit, il avait des raisons, et la plupart était plus que compréhensibles et valables. Premièrement, il n'avait jamais été un garçon comme les autres : c'était un lycanthrope, un loup de naissance. Ce qui signifiait entre autre que, quand il était petit et que les garçons de son âge jouaient aux petites voitures, lui chassait dans la forêt avec sa famille. Quand ses petits copains d'école perdaient leurs dents de lait, lui affutait ses crocs. Et quand, à l'âge de 17 ans, ses camarades du lycée s'occupaient de leurs hormones et draguaient tout ce qui bougeait, lui perdait la quasi-totalité de sa famille dans un incendie.

Le voilà, l'argument imparable qui expliquait son éternelle froideur et la tristesse qui le suivait partout, le hantant à chacun de ses gestes, le collant comme une deuxième peau. Depuis ce jour, il s'éteint astreint à une vie de solitude, refusant catégoriquement d'intégrer une meute, se complaisant dans son statut d'oméga et s'adonnant sans retenue à son occupation favorite : ressasser le passé, se sentir coupable, refaire le monde dans ses rêves et désespérer lorsqu'il revenait à la réalité. Telle était la vie de Derek Hale.

Telle était sa vie, jusqu'à ce jour. Il grognait, donc, pour ne pas déroger à ses habitudes. En fait, il était en mission pour la meute de Beacon Hills et était censé attraper un alpha malveillant. Bien sûr, en tant normal, on ne l'aurait pas appelé car Scott McCall, le vrai-alpha-de-mes-deux, était parfaitement capable de le capturer tout seul et de le mettre hors d'état de nuire, lui et ses petits toutous euuuh pardon, ses betas. Sauf que l'alpha rodeur, et ben en fait, il s'agissait de Peter, l'oncle de Derek. Ce dernier avait donc été réquisitionné et tournait maintenant en rond depuis deux heures en compagnie de McCall et de ses sbires. Et franchement, ça commençait à le gonfler. Prétextant une soudaine envie de se soulager, il s'éclipsa et partit dans la direction opposée du groupe en grommelant.

" Un vrai alpha ? Tu parles ! Même un putain de hamster a des meilleurs dons de pisteur que cet abruti. Bordel, c'est une perte de temps. "

Toujours jurant dans ses dents, Derek prit appui sur un arbre et tenta de se repérer. Putain, il s'était aventuré trop loin ! Tout à ses pensées, il n'avait pas regardé quelle direction il prenait et il se retrouvait maintenant dans une partie de la forêt qui lui était totalement inconnue. Bordel de merde, il faisait sombre. Il n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir marché si longtemps en fait. C'était presque impossible, ça faisait à peine dix minutes qu'il avait quitté Scott et sa meute. Non ?

Derek tourna la tête de droite à gauche, espérant trouver un point de repère quelconque, quelque chose qui lui indiquerait le chemin à prendre pour rentrer à Beacon Hills, ou au moins un indice sur l'endroit où il se trouvait. Mais c'était trop en demander. Putain. Toujours adossé à son arbre, il donna un coup de pied rageur au tronc derrière lui. Et la, croyez le ou non, mais l'arbre lui _rendit_ son coup ! Une branche vint lui cingler la joue. Pas assez pour marquer son visage, mais il le sentit passer quand-même.

Ébahi, il se retourna et releva la tête, cherchant la branche responsable, mais rien. Il se trouvait au pied d'un chêne immense, et les premières branches se trouvaient à au moins un mètre au dessus de lui. Mais alors ? Il porta la main à sa joue. Il n'avait pas rêvé pourtant, quelque chose l'avait fouetté ! Il secoua la tête. Putain, il devait être fatigué, fallait qu'il rentre.

Mais c'était sans compter sur la petite voix qui s'éleva derrière lui.

" Dis-donc l'étranger, je sais pas d'où ton viens, mais ici on n'est pas chez les barbares. Les arbres, on les respecte, on ne les frappe pas ! "

Derek se retourna vivement en sortant ses griffes et chercha des yeux la personne qui parlait. Seulement voilà, il était seul. Seule la forêt s'étendait à perte de vue. Pourtant, la voix reprit de plus belle.

" Et en plus, tu agresses les personnes qui osent t'adresser la parole. T'es peut-être beau gosse mais t'es carrément antipathique. "

" Qui êtes-vous ? Qui est la ? " hurla Derek, en tournant sur lui-même.

" Baisse les yeux crétin. " siffla la voix.

Le loup obtempéra et .. Putain, jamais vous ne devinerez ce qu'il vit. Ses yeux se posèrent sur un écureuil. Bon, jusque la, rien d'alarmant. Jusqu'au moment où ledit écureuil ouvra la gueule et émit un ricanement tout ce qu'il y a de plus humain. Derek se prit la tête entre les mains, persuadé de devenir complètement dingue. Bordel, il y avait un putain d'écureuil parlant qui était en train de se foutre de sa gueule et il s'était fait gifler par un arbre. Pourtant, sa dernière consommation d'aconit hallucinogène remontait à une bonne année. Peut-être des effets secondaires tardifs ? Ouais non, impossible. Il devenait dingue, c'était la seule explication. Ou alors on l'avait drogué à son insu ? Oui mais qui et pourquoi ?

Pendant qu'il se torturait l'esprit, l'écureuil attendait patiemment qu'il ait fini. Putain, un écureuil était en train d'attendre qu'il ait fini de se demander pourquoi un écureuil le scrutait en attendant qu'il ait fini de se demander pourquoi un écureuil le regardait. S'il n'était pas déjà persuadé d'être cinglé, Derek le serait devenu devant cette simple constatation.

" Et ben, moi qui pensait que les loup-garous étaient plus ouverts d'esprits, je me suis bien planté. Ridicule. " reprit la bestiole.

Derek reporta son attention sur lui, et secoua à nouveau la tête.

" Tu cherches quoi en secouant la tête comme ça ? Non parce que si tu espères que ça va me faire disparaître tu rêves, je suis bien réel. Tout ce que tu gagneras c'est un mal de crâne de l'enfer. "

Cette fois-ci, Derek explosa. Vraiment, c'était trop pour lui.

" Putain mais la ferme ! J'en reviens pas, je suis en train de discuter avec un putain d'écureuil dans mes rêves, et ce con me prends la tête. Même dans mes délires psychédéliques on peut pas me foutre la paix bon dieu ! "

" Et dis-donc le malpoli, je dois te répéter combien de fois que t'es bien réveillé ? Non parce que le plus pénible de nous deux c'est bien toi ! "

Pour la première fois, Derek cessa de grogner et commença à se servir de son cerveau. Bon, visiblement, le seul être vivant qui était peut-être capable de l'aider était cet écureuil parlant. Après tout pourquoi pas, il était bien un loup-garou. Il décida donc de se calmer et s'adressa à l'écu.. ouais non, s'il voulait garder le petit peu de raison qui lui restait, fallait qu'il arrête de se dire qu'il tapait la discut' avec un _putain d'écureuil_.

" D'accord, admettons que je te croie. Comment on sort de cette forêt de malheur ? "

Le petit animal devant lui leva un sourcil - je vous jure que c'est vrai ! Et puis après tout c'est mon histoire, je fais ce que je veux, si je décrète que cet écureuil a des sourcils, et ben il en a. Nan mais oh. - et croisa les pattes sur sa poitrine. Derek jura. Putain, il allait vraiment devenir dingue.

" Hmmm. S'il te plaît ? " lâcha-t-il dans un grognement.

" S'il te plaît qui ? On dit s'il te plaît monsieur l'écureuil. Non je plaisante. "

Et le rongeur partit dans un grand éclat de rire. Visiblement, il se trouvait très drôle. Et soudain, aussi vite qu'il avait commencé à rire, l'animal recouvra son sérieux et se mit à fixer Derek avec intensité. Puis, aussi soudainement qu'il s'était calmé, il se transforma en petite tornade rousse, criant et sautant à tout va. Il se tourna à nouveau vers Derek et déclara avec allégresse :

" Purée de noisettes, ça fait des mois que je m'entraîne ! J'ai enfin réussi à rire puis à m'arrêter d'un coup sec ! Je suis un génie ! "

Et il repartit dans sa chorégraphie improbable. Derek, quand à lui, hésitait entre l'incrédulité et l'exaspération. Un putain d'écureuil parlant était en train de danser et de sautiller devant lui. Finalement, son sale caractère reprit le dessus et il perdit patience. Il saisit la bestiole par la peau du cou alors qu'elle s'aventurait un peu trop près de lui.

" Repose-moi tout de suite ! " couina-t-elle en battant l'air de ses pattes.

" Pas avant que tu m'ai expliqué comment je fais pour rentrer chez moi. "

" Impossible. Je suis chargé de t'emmener auprès de mon roi. Il veut te rencontrer. Il sera très déçu quand il verra que tu n'es qu'un sale loup aigri et malpoli. Maintenant repose-moi au sol ou je te mords. " cracha le petit animal roux.

De surprise, Derek relâcha sa prise qui tomba au sol et roula dans la poussière en pestant. Attend, le roi des écureuils voulait le rencontrer ? C'est pas possible, c'était une mauvaise blague. Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, l'écureuil l'informa avec une moue indéchiffrable :

" Pour ta gouverne, ce n'est pas seulement le roi des écureuils. C'est le souverain du royaume dans lequel tu te trouves actuellement, et il est le maître de chaque chose sur laquelle tu poses tes yeux indignes. Il ne me ressemble pas, c'est un bipède, comme toi. "

Derek haussa les sourcils. Ouais ben, c'était bien gentil mais il n'était pas d'humeur à casser la croûte avec n'importe quel souverain. Surtout pas quelqu'un qui gouverne des écureuils qui parlent. Des écureuils susceptibles en prime.

" Et admettons que je n'ai pas envie de le rencontrer ton roi ? "

L'écureuil le regarda avec un air blasé.

" Impossible. On ne refuse rien au roi. Encore moins une invitation de sa part. "

" Et bien, on aura dit pour la première fois de sa vie non à ton roi. Il survivra je pense. Maintenant, sois gentil et indique-moi par où je passe pour quitter cette putain de forêt. "

" Je regrette l'étranger, mais si tu veux rentrer chez toi, tu vas devoir rencontrer mon roi. De toute façon, seul lui a le pouvoir de te renvoyer d'où tu viens. "

Je vous épargne la réponse de Derek, parce qu'elle n'était pas polie, voire carrément insultante. Cependant, il se mit en marche et suivit l'écureuil, qui se mit à jacasser en avançant. Au bout d'un moment, celui-ci s'arrêta de marcher et se tourna vers Derek, suspicieux.

" Je peux savoir quel est le problème ? "

" Quel problème ? "

" Ton attitude. " accusa l'animal.

" Premièrement, je n'aime pas être contraint à faire des choses que je n'ai pas envie, or la on me retient de force dans un prétendu royaume jusqu'à ce que j'ai rencontré un roi que j'ai pas la moindre envie de rencontrer. Et surtout, je suis en train de parler avec un putain d'écureuil ! "

" Et alors ? "

" Et alors rien, simplement d'habitude, les rongeurs je les bouffe, je tape pas la discut' avec. "

Le petit animal tourna les talons en maugréant, et Derek crut percevoir qu'il le traitait de sauvage. Ça le fit presque sourire, malgré lui. Ils marchèrent pendant des heures, littéralement. Au bout d'un moment, Derek perdit patience et apostropha son - bien malgré lui - compagnon de voyage.

" Tu te foutrais pas un peu de ma gueule par hasard ? Ça fait des heures qu'on marche et j'ai rien vu d'autre que cette foutue forêt ! "

Contre toute attente, l'animal se mit à sourire.

" C'est tout à fait normal. Le royaume onirique, ça se mérite, on ne laisse pas entrer n'importe qui. Tant que tu ne t'ouvriras pas à cet univers, tant que tu ne croiras pas à ce que tu t'apprêtes à voir, on ne quittera pas cette forêt. "

Et sans plus de cérémonie, il se remit en marche, plantant Derek là, les bras ballants. Il était chez les fous, vraiment. L'écureuil parlant lui avait dit quoi ? Qu'il devait croire à ce qu'il allait voir ? Mais c'était complètement débile comme phrase ! Comment on peut croire à quelque chose si on ne sait même pas à quoi on est censé croire ? Il sentit une légère pression sur son épaule. Le rongeur avait rebroussé chemin et avait grimpé sur lui, jusqu'à être à hauteur de son oreille. Dans un réflexe, il leva la main pour le chasser mais il s'arrêta net lorsqu'une petite voix lui dit de fermer les yeux, lui promettant qu'il allait le guider. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Derek obéit et clôt ses paupières.

" Maintenant détends-toi, et pense à tes rêves. Quelle vie tu voudrais avoir, quels sont tes désirs profonds ? "

Derek serra les poings et sa mâchoire se contracta.

" Je n'ai pas de rêves. " fit-il entre ses dents.

" Tu ments. " susurra la voix.

Évidemment qu'il mentait. Mais il ne pouvait pas avoir de rêves, c'était trop douloureux.

" Laisse-toi aller. "

" Mon rêve le plus cher .. c'est de retrouver ma famille. Je voudrais qu'ils soient en vie. Je voudrais fêter Noël à leur côté, je voudrais me disputer avec mes sœurs comme autrefois. Je voudrais ne plus être seul, vivre une vie normale. Je voudrais tout simplement être heureux. " finit-il dans un sanglot.

" On ne peut pas te rendre ta famille, mais pour ce qui est d'être heureux, c'est encore possible. Ouvre les yeux. "

Poussé par la curiosité, Derek obéit. Il essuya les larmes qui obstruaient sa vue et ouvrit grand la bouche.

" Putain de bordel de merde " furent ses premières pensées.

Le paysage avait complètement changé. La forêt sombre et presque hostile avait laissé place à une sorte de ville mais .. mais non. C'était pas vraiment une ville. Enfin si, mais elle semblait perdue au milieu de la nature, et il était impossible de dire si l'on se trouvait en zone urbaine ou plutôt en pleine cambrousse. Des maisons de toutes tailles, formes et matériaux s'étalaient devant lui, et ici, chacun semblait faire ce qu'il désirait. Il y avait de tout, bordel, c'était le cas de le dire. Il y avait des humains du moins en apparence, des animaux, des créatures mythologiques, des créatures surnaturelles. Tous semblaient vivre en parfaite harmonie. Ils se saluaient, s'échangeaient des objets divers et même des accolades !

Derek était interloqué. Ou est ce qu'il avait débarqué ? A sa droite, une cascade rugissait doucement et se jetait dans un petit bassin pur, au dessus duquel papillons et libellules virevoltaient joyeusement. La lumière se reflétait à la surface de l'eau cristalline et, à l'endroit où le liquide transparent rencontrait la surface lisse du bassin, on pouvait observer un mélange de couleurs vives qui dansait. C'était un vrai régal pour les yeux et Derek, plus convaincu que jamais qu'il nageait en plein délire, resta bouche bée.

" C'est incroyable n'est ce pas ? Mais nous devons y aller, le roi nous attends. " souffla le petit animal roux à son oreille. Tiens, il l'avait presque oublié celui la.

Lorsqu'il traversa l'espèce de ville-qui-n'en-était-pas-vraiment-une, Derek sentait les regards posés sur lui, mais ils n'étaient pas hostiles. L'écureuil, toujours posté sur son épaule, saluait joyeusement de temps en temps des connaissances, et surtout s'était de nouveau remis à jacasser. Mais Derek ne l'écoutait pas. Vous l'imaginez, lui, le Sourwolf, sombre et grognon en toutes circonstances, dans un pays ou tout n'est que joie et allégresse ? Il était perdu, déboussolé. Vous l'imaginez, lui, en train de s'émerveiller devant un gigantesque palais de glace - de la glace, alors que le soleil brillait de mille feux ? Quand je disais qu'ils étaient fous dans ce pays ! - ? Non, on est d'accord. Et ben pourtant, c'était exactement ce qui était en train de se passer : aussi incroyable voire impossible que ça puisse paraître, Derek était émerveillé.

Et putain, ce n'était que le début. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans le château, qui, au passage, ferait pâlir d'envie n'importe quel personnage de Disney, son état dépassa le stade de l'émerveillement. Il était enchanté, carrément.

Il se trouvait dans un gigantesque hall, et deux escaliers s'étalaient devant lui avant de se rejoindre à l'étage. La décoration était .. indescriptible. Toutes les couleurs du monde étaient représentées dans cette pièce, que ça soit sur les tapis, les murs, qui croulaient d'ailleurs sous les œuvres d'arts, ou les costumes des danseurs qui tournoyaient à perdre haleine au rythme de la symphonie grandiose qui provenait de .. tiens d'ailleurs, bonne question, elle venait d'où ? Derek n'aurait pas pu situer l'endroit qui diffusait la musique, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle emplissait tout l'espace, les murs se renvoyant continuellement le son entre eux, comme deux joueurs de tennis l'auraient fait.

Le loup avait le vertige : tout en ce lieu était démesuré, merveilleux. Pourtant, on ne détectait aucune richesse superflue : pas d'or, pas de diamants, pas de métaux rares et précieux. La seule richesse de ce lieu semblait être l'art, dans toutes ses formes.

En face de lui, sous l'escalier, se trouvait une immense porte à double battants, sur laquelle était gravée à même le bois des scènes mythiques et des poèmes en grec ancien. Elle était ouverte et donnait sur une immense salle de banquet. Derek avança timidement, son guide toujours perché sur l'épaule. Même le sol était orné, et il progressait sur une mosaïque de la déesse Aphrodite, et de sa vie, Derek n'avait jamais vu une telle beauté, encore moins représentée sur une fresque.

Il avait pénétré dans un monde où tout n'était que splendeur et la chose la plus importante semblait être la Beauté. Les couleurs, les sons, les odeurs, tout était trop vif et abondant pour lui, qui n'avait connu qu'obscurité et austérité. Tout ça, c'était presque douloureux pour lui.

Continuant d'avancer, il entra dans la salle à manger, qui devait également servir de salle du trône, puisqu'à l'autre bout de la table était installé un siège royal. Et là, ce ne fut pas l'abondance et la perfection des mets qui faisaient crouler la table, ce n'étaient pas les odeurs toutes plus alléchantes les unes que les autres ou encore les œuvres d'arts en tous genres qui s'amoncelaient un peu partout qui retinrent son attention. Non, c'est l'homme qui trônait sur le somptueux siège à l'autre bout de la pièce que ses yeux ne voulurent plus quitter.

Il était majestueux et dégageait une aura indescriptible. Sa joie de vivre était presque palpable et arrivait jusqu'à Derek par vagues, sous formes de petits coups électriques dans son ventre. Lorsque le souverain prit la parole, le loup eut l'impression de se liquéfier sur place, et fut aussitôt captivé par le timbre de voix musical de son hôte.

" Derek. Il y a longtemps que je t'attendais. Toute ma vie je t'ai attendu en fait. Approche. "

Et l'intéressé n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'obtempérer. Il était attiré par cet homme atypique, qu'il identifia comme humain et pourtant, qui semblait doté d'un étrange pouvoir. Ses jambes se mirent en marche toutes seules et le portèrent jusqu'à l'homme, presque malgré lui. Son cerveau quand à lui, semblait faire grève. Soudain, sans qu'il ne sache d'où ça venait, il sut le prénom du maître de ce royaume.

" Stiles. " souffla-t-il.

Il se rendit à moitié compte qu'il s'adressait à un homme de pouvoir, puissant, et qu'il ne pouvait simplement pas l'appeler par son prénom, mais il envoya le protocole au diable. Il se sentait étrangement proche de cet homme, qui semblait d'ailleurs plutôt tout droit sorti de l'adolescence, un peu trop tôt même. Ce dernier était descendu de son trône et s'avançait lui aussi vers Derek, une main tendue. Lorsque leurs peaux s'effleurèrent et que leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent, Derek planait. C'était comme s'il était sorti de son corps, tout lui paraissait si embrumé mais en même temps clair comme de l'eau de roche, comme l'eau du lac qu'il avait vu en arrivant. Ça lui rappela qu'il avait horriblement soif, il fallait qu'il demande à son hôte de quoi s'abreuver.

Mais lorsqu'il planta ses yeux dans les siens, il fut assailli par la cascade de miel qui en découlait et oublia tout à nouveau. Il inspira profondément et l'odeur sucrée et piquante de Stiles lui fit perdre encore plus pied, si c'était possible. Petit à petit, il s'enfonçait dans le bien-être, la plénitude et la volupté que lui offrait ce monde et cet être devant lui.

Stiles. Quel beau prénom. Son seul désir était de s'abandonner dans ses bras, de vivre ici avec lui pour l'éternité. Il venait certes de le rencontrer mais Derek avait l'impression de le connaître depuis bien plus longtemps, pire que ça, il l'aimait, il le savait d'ores et déjà.

Et pour cause.

...

Dire que Stiles était désespéré était un doux euphémisme. Putain, c'était pire que ça. Il était à moitié allongé sur Derek, et il n'était plus qu'une petite boule de nerfs sanglotante. Il avait beau s'époumoner, supplier, rien n'y faisait, il sentait la vie de l'homme qu'il aimait s'échapper toujours plus. Le plus étrange c'était que plus Derek s'éteignait, plus le sourire sur ses lèvres s'élargissait. Ce n'était qu'une ombre au début, et Stiles n'y avait pas prêté attention, trop préoccupé à essayer de sauver l'amour de sa vie avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, avant qu'il ne parte sans qu'il ait eu l'occasion de lui dire qu'il l'aimait.

Mais plus les efforts de Stiles se révélaient vains, plus la joie semblait prendre possession du visage du loup, et l'adolescent ne pouvait plus l'ignorer. Jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi heureux. La seule fois ou il l'avait vu sourire, c'était un sourire faux destiné à distraire la collègue de son père pour permettre à Stiles de pénétrer dans son bureau. Or la, c'était un sourire sincère, réellement heureux. Probablement le seul qu'il avait eu depuis la perte de sa famille, et il l'avait lorsqu'il était en train de mourir. C'était dingue, inconcevable, injuste. Stiles ne pouvait juste pas l'envisager et encore moins le permettre. Soudain, les lèvres dont il avait si souvent rêvées s'entrouvrirent, laissant passer ce qui allaient être les dernières paroles de Derek Hale.

" Stiles .. tu es mon roi. Nous sommes heureux là-bas. A jamais. "

Et Stiles eut beau se débattre, frapper le torse de son amour, ce fut fini. Derek l'avait laissé sur ces paroles aussi belles que cruelles et abjectes.

**FIN.**

**Note ****: Je suis tellement désolée pour cette fin. Je suis consciente que j'aurais du prévenir, mais ça aurait cassé la chute, et pour être honnête à la base je pensais pas du touuuut partir dans cette direction, mais j'ai fini d'écrire cette OS après une énième discussion sur les deathfic, que j'exècre habituellement. Voilà. Donc c'est la faute à des gens qui se reconnaîtront si jamais ils ont eu le malheur de passer par la et de lire ça, surtout jusqu'au bout. Voilà voilà. Désolée d'avoir posté cette horreur, je me suis tapée un délire, c'est tout et ça a fini comme ça. **


End file.
